


do we have to?

by yawnralphio



Series: Fictober20 [23]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, a man who doesn't mind coffee breath is a man you keep, fictober20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawnralphio/pseuds/yawnralphio
Summary: Buck has a hard time falling asleep, but his wakeup call isn't too terrible.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Fictober20 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967260
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	do we have to?

Buck cracked one eye open and squinted at the glowing numbers on the bedside table.

3:17 AM, and he'd been laying there for almost an hour hoping sleep would take him again. He sighed heavily and rolled onto his back, staring at the dark ceiling above. The day before had been full of activity that should have sapped all of his energy, but he still felt like he could run a marathon.

The lump lying next to him shifted, drawing his attention away from his thoughts. He turned over and shifted up behind Eddie, molding to his back and wrapping an arm around his side. His deep breaths helped to calm Buck's mind and body. Sleep warm and pliable, Eddie snuggled back against his chest.

He made a noise as he grabbed at Buck's arm, pulling it tighter around him. Buck held him close and buried his face into Eddie's back. Sleep that had evaded him for hours finally crept closer and took him.

The beeping of his alarm woke him a couple hours later. It took several seconds to put the world on the right axis. He groaned and stretched out on his stomach, reaching for the offending noise and slapping at the button to turn it off.

The sheets beneath him were still warm, but he was clearly alone. He struggled to convince himself to get up or even keep his eyes open, and instead chose to relax. Sprawled almost diagonally across the bed, he laid there and wallowed, hovering on the verge of sleep once more.

Seconds or minutes later - he lost track, really - he felt a small hand pressed to his cheek and smiled.

"Morning kiddo," Buck mumbled, cracking one eye open. Christopher's hair stood up wildly in all directions. The kid had some impressive bed head most days, and it was no secret who he got it from. Buck lifted his head and set his chin on the mattress, peering tiredly at Chris.

"Daddy says it's time to get up," Chris whispered, leaning over the side of the bed to get closer.

"Do we have to?" Buck groaned, reaching out to snag Chris by the torso. He dragged him up onto the bed and wrapped him up in a bear hug, rolling toward the center of the mattress. "I think we both need more sleep," he announced, getting comfortable with Chris as a makeshift pillow. He nuzzled his cheek against Christopher's messy hair, making it even worse.

Chris giggled and protested weakly by pushing at his shoulder. "But I have to go to school!" he cried, putting up a token effort to get away from Buck's aggressive affection.

"Aren't you smart enough already?" Buck grumbled, dragging the comforter up and over them.

Chris considered it for a moment. "Yes, but you can always learn more," he said, smiling.

"I guess," Buck sighed dramatically. He flung back the covers and flopped over to land on his feet. His back popped as he reached his arms up above him and stretched until his muscles shook. "Alright, let's go see what's for breakfast," he said, holding out a hand toward the heap of limbs. Chris took it and squealed when Buck tugged him to the edge.

A few moments later, they stomped down the hallway. Chris clung to Buck's neck and bounced lightly against Buck's back as he walked. He followed the scent of bacon through the dining room and into the kitchen.

Eddie looked up as they entered, smiling softly as Buck walked up to him with his cargo. His hair stuck up in all directions in a poor imitation of his son's. "Good job," he told Chris, holding out the cup of coffee in his hand for Buck. "Rough night?"

Buck released one of Christopher's knees and took it, sipping from it with a grateful sigh. "I need eight more of these," he told Eddie.

"I'll keep them coming," Eddie laughed, giving him a sympathetic look. He moved to the side and took Christopher off Buck's back, lingering long enough to kiss Buck's temple. Chris in one arm, plate of eggs in the other, Eddie backtracked to the dining room to get him situated.

The sounds of the kitchen faded away to white noise as Buck stood there, eyes closed and savoring the warm cup of coffee in his hands. He lost himself in the crackle of bacon frying on the stove and tried to will his mind to wake up the rest of the way.

He didn't even notice Eddie sneaking back in until he wrapped around Buck from behind.

"Nightmares?" Eddie asked, his voice pitched low so Chris wouldn't hear.

"Just restless," Buck told him with a slight shake of his head. He set the half drank cup of coffee down and turned in the circle of Eddie's arms to cup his jaw. Eddie still had faint lines from the pillow on his face, but his eyes were clear and alert. They crinkled at the edges as he smiled up at Buck. "Did I wake you last night?"

"No," Eddie said, the lines getting deeper as his smile grew wider.

"Good," Buck whispered and leaned in to deliver a slow kiss.

"You're lucky I don't mind your coffee breath," Eddie teased when he pulled away.

"Shut up," Buck huffed, going back to his liquid caffeine. He turned sideways and rested his head on Eddie's shoulder, letting his eyes close while they waited for the bacon.

It was going to be a long day; he'd take small comforts where and when he could.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com).
> 
> Reblog [here](https://yawnralphio.tumblr.com/post/632813180659318784/23-do-we-have-to-fox-911-buck-cracked-one).


End file.
